


Le pouvoir de Las Vegas

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Ficlet, Humor, Hungover, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Sabo is not happy, not at all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Kuina et lui. Mariés. Las Vegas était vraiment un lieu rempli de surprises.





	Le pouvoir de Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Autre". Là j'ai clairement pas utilisé le thème. Je sais même pas comment avec ce thème j'ai pu avoir cette idée, mais une fois terminé je me suis posée de secondes et je me suis demandée "Mais j'étais censée écrire sur quoi, au fait ?" C'est pour vous dire... Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit de SaboKuina donc je le poste quand même ! Je me suis relue en diagonal donc si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était si douloureux qu'il avait l'impression que si on le lui fendait, ce serait plus agréable. Peut-être même que ça l'aiderait à ne plus penser à l'atrocité qui se trouvait en face de lui, cette erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire et qui signerait probablement son arrêt de mort.

Ace, couché sur son côté droit, fixait Kuina qui était en face de lui et le fixait de la même manière.

Il pouvait voir à son froncement de sourcil qu'elle souffrait autant que lui. Peut-être plus, étant donné qu'elle buvait généralement moins que lui et n'avait pas l'habitude de ces gueules de bois insoutenables.

Ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre aurait préféré se rendormir, passer cette journée à oublier cette migraine ou à la faire couler sous une tonne de comprimés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Il y avait des erreurs à réparer. Des erreurs dues au pouvoir de Las Vegas.

D'un même mouvement, ils baissèrent leurs yeux vers leurs mains gauches où deux anneaux en plastique siégeaient sur leurs annulaires respectifs.

Ils s'étaient mariés.

Cette simple pensée suffit à ce que la migraine de Kuina s'intensifie, la jeune femme roulant sur son ventre et enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, alors que Ace se sentit nauséeux. C'était à la fois dégoûtant et effrayant. Il avait envie de prendre une douche pour se nettoyer mais il avait aussi envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

C'était assez contradictoire. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de se noyer sous la douche ?

Kuina et lui. Mariés. Las Vegas était vraiment un lieu rempli de surprises.

« Faut qu'on l'annule. » Soupira Kuina après s'être sorti la tête de son oreiller.

« N'en parle jamais à personne. A partir de demain, tout ça n'aura jamais existé. » Pour être honnête il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour sortir deux phrases complètes. Son cerveau semblait nager dans l'alcool, il pensait qu'il aurait vomi au bout de deux mots. L'instinct de survie, probablement, parce que si quelqu'un apprenait que Kuina et lui étaient mariés...

Ace osa lever le drap qui les couvrait et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient habillés. Complètement habillés.

« Et surtout pas à Sabo. » Ajouta-t-il. Kuina s'empressa d'acquiescer, avant de regretter son mouvement aussitôt si on en croyait par la façon dont elle replongea dans son oreiller.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me cacher ça, pas vrai ? »

Ace et Kuina se redressèrent immédiatement et le jeune homme manqua de se fracasser par terre mais se rattrapa de justesse en voyant Sabo, un sourire meurtrier sur les lèvres. Ah, et à moitié s _ous leur lit_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » S'exclama Ace pendant que Kuina essayait de maintenir un semblant de distance entre eux. Difficile alors qu'ils étaient dans un lit simple.

« Comment j'aurais pu rater cet événement ? » Répondit-il en sortant de sous le lit et _oh_. Kuina et lui étaient habillés, mais Sabo était totalement nu. Au plus grand plaisir de Kuina si on fiait à la façon dont elle avait arrêté d'essayer de fuir et le fixait. « Je veux dire, mon _frère_ vient de se marier avec ma _fiancée_ , c'est quand même formidable ! » Ajouta le blond, son sourire s'agrandissant encore et toujours.

Kuina et Ace retinrent leur respiration en voyant le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Probablement leur acte de mariage. Cette horreur qu'ils auraient dû brûler pour éviter de se faire choper. Et puis, une fois rentrés au Japon leur mariage ne serait probablement pas reconnu... Pas vrai ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard en coin. Ils devaient trouver une excuse et vite. Quelque chose qui apaiserait Sabo et leur permettrait de rester tous les deux en vie. Ace fit les gros yeux à Kuina. Elle était celle qui les sortait des ennuis à chaque fois, elle trouverait sûrement de quoi apaiser _son propre_ compagnon.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ace était censé être le chaperon de la soirée, j'y peux rien s'il a décidé de boire. »

_Traîtresse. J'espère que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse._

« Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour te défendre, Ace. Ne m'oblige pas à te fendre le crâne en deux. »

C'était amusant de voir que quelques instants plus tôt cette proposition l'aurait enchanté, mais maintenant qu'il allait probablement se faire arracher la tête par son propre frère, c'était une idée beaucoup moins charmante.

« Euh. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'on n'a pas consommé le mariage ? »

«  _Ace_. » Eut à peine le temps de prévenir Kuina avant que le visage de Sabo ne se retrouve à quelques centimètres du sien, toujours avec ce sourire démoniaque.

« Quasiment ? » Répéta-t-il.

Ah. Il venait de merder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
